Ferrago
=Character Details= *Name: Ferrago **Player: Grendelstiltzkin *Classes: Scoundrel 3/Jedi 4/Jedi Knight 1 **Total Level: 8 *Species: Rodian **Age: 19 **Gender: Male **Weight: 57 kg **Destiny: Character Description Ferrago stands at a rather average Rodian height of 1.68 meters, a little on the short side compared to some other species, and as is typical of his race, he is thin and lithe. His skin is a heavily bluish shade of the standard Rodian green, almost veering toward turquoise. He can typically be found wearing a light grey-brown jacket, buttoned up, with its collar turned upward, a pair of nondescript brown trousers, black boots, and his long, thin fingers are covered up by dark brown gloves. Ferrago dislikes wearing robes, but does not argue if he's told to. He usually just wears an unassuming brown robe, and an off-white shirt underneath. His E-11 blaster rifle, affectionately dubbed "Lucrecia", hangs in a holster below his left hip, and his personally crafted yellow-bladed lightsaber, ornately designed with a stylized Ghest head coming out of the bottom of the hilt, is hooked at his right hip on the other side of the belt. He's comfortable using either, depending on the circumstances and what mood he's in at the time. Personality Languages Known *Basic *Bocce *Huttese *Rodese *Ryl Assets 4,125 credits =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Condition Track Damage Threshold: 22 *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Weapons *LIGHTSABER **Weapon Type: Lightsaber **Size: Medium **Attack Bonus: +11 **Damage: 2d8+6 (+8 two-handed) *BLASTER RIFLE **Weapon Type: Rifle **Size: Medium **Attack Bonus: +12 **Damage: 3d8+4 ***Special: Modified, +1 attack *GRENADE LAUNCHER **Weapon Type: Heavy **Size: Medium **Attack Bonus: +11 **Damage: Varies ***Special: Mounted under the blaster rifle's barrel *CARBONITE RIFLE **Weapon Type: Heavy **Size: Large **Attack Bonus: +11 **Damage: 3d10+4 (stun) ***Special: Any target moved down the condition track by this weapon is also immobilized until the end of its next turn. Armor Misc. Personal Equipment Vehicles *Phoenix Sunrise *AT-RT Variant (to be statted) =Skills= *Acrobatics (DEX): +12 *Athletics (STR or CHA): +6 **Athletics comprises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now CHA based. *Deception (CHA): +11 *Endurance (CON): +6 *Initiative (DEX): +12 *Knowledge ____ (INT): +7 *Mechanics (INT): +12 *Perception (WIS): +11 *Persuasion (CHA): +11 *Pilot (DEX): +16 *Stealth (DEX): +12 *Survival (WIS): +6 *Treat Injury (WIS): +6 *Use Computer (INT): +12 *Use the Force (CHA): +16 =Special Abilities= Feats *Armor Proficiency (Light): Page 82, Core Rulebook *Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons, Lightsabers, Pistols, Rifles): *Force Sensitivity: Page 85, Core Rulebook *Force Training: Page 85, Core Rulebook *Force Training: Page 85, Core Rulebook *Point Blank Shot: Page 87, Core Rulebook *Skill Focus (Use the Force): Page 88, Core Rulebook *Skill Training (Use Computer, Mechanics): Page 88, Core Rulebook *Starship Tactics: Page 20, Starships of the Galaxy *Starship Tactics: Page 20, Starships of the Galaxy *Vehicular Combat: Page 89, Core Rulebook Talents *Block: Page 41, Core Rulebook *Deflect: Page 41, Core Rulebook *Dastardly Strike: Page 46, Core Rulebook *Force Pilot: Page 101, Core Rulebook *Rebuke the Dark: Page 39, Knights of the Old Republic CG *Redirect Shot: Page 41, Core Rulebook *Sentinel's Gambit: Page 25, Knights of the Old Republic CG *Spacehound: Page 47, Core Rulebook *Telekinetic Savant: Page 100, Core Rulebook Force Powers *Force Disarm: Page 97, Core Rulebook *Force Grip: Page 97, Core Rulebook *Force Shield: Page 86, Force Unleashed CG *Move Object: Page 98, Core Rulebook *Rebuke: Page 100, Core Rulebook *Surge: Page 100, Core Rulebook Starship Maneouvers *Devastating Hit: Page 26, Starships of the Galaxy *Explosive Shot: : Page 26, Starships of the Galaxy *I Have You Now: Page 27, Starships of the Galaxy Racial Traits *Heightened Awareness: A Rodian may choose to reroll any Perception check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. *Low-Light Vision: Rodians ignore concealment (but not total concealment) from darkness. *Conditional Bonus Feat: Rodians are taught how to track and survive in the wilderness of Rodia from a very young age. A Rodian with Survival as a trained skill gains Skill Focus (Survival) as bonus feat. Category:Star Wars Category:Knights of the New Republic